The Son of Styx - Chapter 32
Dustin POV: I was sitting in the chair when Sara and Aaron came back, Sara couldn't meet my eye, I didn't blame her, up until now i was her best friend who secretly had a crush on her....and now that those feelings were out in the open she was trying to ignore them. "Glad you two are back...its nearly morning, we should get some sleep" I said, Sara inclined her head in approval and Aaron nodded. We all got into bed and I closed my eyes.... I knew i would be the first one to sleep, they needed to talk. Aaron POV: As soon as i was sure everyone was asleep I got out off the couch and walked over to the Ice Map, next to it was a piece of parchment with the Ice maps lines deciphered, showing us a clear view to the Ice Stone, along with the entrance for us to get underground. I stared at it, according to the parchment it was somewhere in Iowa. "Its where i live" I jumped and saw Sara standing next to me, even with her hair wild and untidy she still looked beautiful. "What?" "Iowa, its where i was born" I stared at her, Sara had never talked about herself at all...why was she opening that fact up to me now? "I...didn't know that" She laughed "Theres alot we don't know about each other..." I looked in the ground and realised i was bare chested, i also noticed Sara was carrying something in her hand "Whats that?" I asked and she held it up "Its a dream catcher, this women gave it to me while i was out....she said it'd lead me to what my heart wants somehow" She laughed as if she could hardly believe it, honestly, neither could i. "Listen Sara...i shouldn't have put you on the spot just then...I'm sorry" "No...i'm glad you did, i ended up learning two things tonight" "What are they?" "One, Dustin had a crush on me, Two, I don't feel the same way back" My heart perked up for some reason "Really?" She smiled "Really" I don't know why, but we stared at each other for awhile, her grey eyes were like storm clouds before, confused and scared, but now they looked as clear as the clearest skys. Then we ended up kissing, I don't remember who kissed who first but it soon escalated with our hands around each other, kissing each other. The next moment I was pinning Sara to the wall, kissing her neck while she ran her hands down my bare spine. Then the next moment I was sitting on the couch, Sara on my lap, kissing each other. I didn't know what was happening, things were escalating too fast...but i liked this, this was all i wanted for the last couple of days...I wanted Sara, and i didn't care what i had to do to get her...but why was she doing this? I thought she was as confused as i was.... I broke apart from our makeout session partly to catch my breath and partly to stop this before it escalated into something we'd both regret "Sara...We have to stop" She stared at me "Aaron....I thought this is what you wanted..." "It is...and i've wanted this forever....you have no idea how much i want you" She smiled "Then you can have me Aaron...you want to know the first thing i saw through the star catcher was?" I stared at her "It was you" "Sara...as much as we want this...I...we can't do this" Sara stared at me, unbelieving "You go on about wanting to be with me then you just...call it all off like that?! What the hells the matter with you Aaron!" "Sara i-" "No...just....this night never happened, tommorow lets just find you little ice stone and get your dagger....so you can leave forever" "Sara..." She got off my lap and walked back to bed, I stared after her. I hope what i did wasn't a mistake... Category:The Son of Styx Category:Luke 12346 Category:Chapter Page